Kiri's Backstory
I am the daughter of a farmer (whose plot was near the far southern end of Hyrule Field) and sorceress. My parents raised me to have a great respect and love for all of Farore’s creations (life). My father taught me about different herbs and their healing properties, and my mother taught me about magic and different mystical essences therein. It is not surprising that I came to be an expert at concocting potions, even though neither of my parents were particularly adept at it. One day, I was walking through the forest (as I often did as a child) and I accidentally wandered into the lost woods. It felt like I was going in circles for hours, but not really getting anywhere. Eventually, I ran across who I thought was another kid that had hurt his leg. The strange thing about him was that he was dressed all in green and had what appeared to be a small ball of light resting on his shoulder. He didn’t speak Hylian very well, but I was able to convince him to take a mixture of the herbs I had been gathering. Within minutes, his leg was healed, and he was leading me through the woods. We arrived at a village only inhabited by little, green-clothed kids, like him. He led me through the village to an enormous tree. As I stared up in awe at it, it spoke to me! It thanked me for rescuing the boy and told him to take me to the fountain to make sure I found my way home. I was led off again, but this time I had some inkling of where I was going. I had heard stories of Great Fairies who lived and fountains and bestowed gifts on courageous adventurers. Once we arrived and the fairy showed herself, she asked what gift I desired. I was very tired at this point, so I told her that I wanted to return home since I was lost. She performed upon me a powerful spell that she called Farore’s Wind, and the next moment, an awesome gust picked me up and carried me all the way to my home. This sparked my amazement in magic. After learning all I could about Farore from my parents, I decided to make the trek to Castle Town when my father went to sell his harvest to ask the priests of the city what they knew of the Goddess... On one of my daily expeditions through the woods, I discovered a young owl fell who from the nest during the conflict and was seriously wounded. Had I not stumbled across him when I did, I'm sure he would have met the same fate as his mother. I bound his injuries with medicinal herbs and nuesed him back to health. I also hunted small animals for him to eat in place of his mother (The only time that I have intentionally killed innocent animals). Once he was strong, I released him into the forest, but by this point, he must have felt a strong connection to me, because still to this day, he returns every morning after he finishes his nightly hunt. Since Øyvind clearly has no intention of leaving me, I taught him to search for certain common herbs and to complete other simple tasks (flying outside to cough up pellets, for example). I enjoy Øyvind's company, but do not treat him as a pet. He is a friend, and as such, he follows my requests by choice. I does not punish him for failures, nor does I force him to to stay with me. I once ran into trouble in the swamps I was being attacked by a vicious plant, and feared I was done for, when I was rescued by a strange old woman I had never seen before. As though it were nothing, she took out her knife, cut it from its roots, and began to harvest it for potion ingredients. I thanked the woman and offered my services to her both to repay her for aiding me and in the hope that I could apprentice with her. She agreed, introduced herself as Syrup, the Witch and set me to work right away collecting plants far different from the herbs I had collected with my father when I was younger. She taught me how to best grind roots to keep dirt out of the pulp. Syrup also showed me how to release the nectar from flowers without destroying the petals. I served her religiously for some time, to the point where I almost thought of her as a grandmother. One day, Syrup handed me the stalf she always walked with so that she could bend down and pick some blue mushrooms and refused to take it back once she had stood back up. She said that since her only daughter, Maple, had run off with some man instead of taking over the family potion-making legacy, that I had earned the family heirloom. I thanked her profusely and promised that I would come to her aid if ever she could use it. She gave me a weird look and said, "I already know you will. I have known from the moment you entered the swamp, your special gift will be useful to me. That's why I saved you. Sleep well." The next thing I knew, night had fallen and I was alone in the swamp. I returned to the witch's hut I had come to know so well, to find that it had completely vanished. Links Kiri's Equipment Kiri's Experience Kiri's Stats Category:Tides Of Shadow Category:Kiri